Cheerleaders and Players
by luckyluboo
Summary: Bella,alice,and rosalie are the new sisters in Forks, they are cheerleaders and are playing hard to get with the players of the school the Cullen Brothers.R/EM, ED/B, A/J Please read and comment. love, luckyluboo!
1. Chapter 1

**Cheerleaders and Bad Boys**

The Swan Sisters, Alice,Bella,and Rosalie just moved to Forks, Washington due to thier dad getting a job transfir and they are all cheerleaders and have won various trophies for it.

The Cullen Brothers,**Edward**, **Emmett**, and **Jasper** are the Players of Forks High School and have dated mostly all of the girls in the school and when the news gets around that there are going to be three new girls they wondered if the girls will drool all over them just like every other girl in the school.

**First Day of School**

**Bella**(pov)

I woke up to **alice** and **rosalie **shaking me and jumping on my bed and i looked at my clock and it read 6:30 and all it thought was to get some more sleep but of coarse with alice and rosalie there it would never happen so i just got up and took a shower.

When i got out of the shower **alice** had already laid out what i would be wearing for the day and of coarse we had to look hot because we dont want any of the boys to see us when we dont look hot.

I went down stairs and ate the pancakes that my single father **Charlie** the police chief of Forks had made for me and my sisters.

When i was done and rosalie was already down stairs we just had to wait for **alice** to come down.

**Bella** and **Rosalie** yelled: **Alice** if you are not down here in 5 minutes we are going to make you walk to school and you know what the humidaty would do to your hair.

**Alice **was down in like 2 minutes because she remembers last time in pheniox she thought they were joking but they actually left her last time.

**Bella**: **Alice** did you put all of are cheerleading bags in the car try outs are today after school.

**Alice**: yes, i got dad to take them to the car last night.

**Rosalie**: lets go i want to see all the boys who are going to drool over how hot we all look today.

**Bella**: may i say alice, i love the outfit you choose for me today.

**Alice**: thank you

So, they all drove in **alice's** yellow porshe that her **moms** boyfriend **phil** had bought the girls for their upcoming school year. When they got to the school they stepped out and linked their arms and enjoyed all staring at the three beautiful boys that were staring at them.

**Edwards**(pov)

Guys, are they the three new girls because i call the brown haired, brown eyed angel that i was drooling over.

**Emmett**: Yep, and i allready call the spicy blonde with the hot red dress on.

**Jasper**: You guys can have them i want the short black haired angel that just walked pasted us.

Omigosh, dude i dont thank their the one's that are going to drool over us its more like were going to drool over them.

**Emmett**: Man, i hope i get to date the blonde haired one because she is so HOT

**Jasper**: BRO i might actually retire my player jersey for this girl.

**Edward**: me too, but i will have to talk to this girl first i wonder what their names are?

**Jasper**: Lets go we dont want to be tardy and get kicked off the football team.

**Alice's** (pov)

Wow, girls did you see those boys they were totally checking us out!!! (bella blushed)

Bella was about to say something until a brown haired cheerleader had come up and introduced herself.

Hi, Im** jessica stanley** who are you?

**Alice**: Im **Alice Swan** and these are my sisters **Bella**, and **Rosalie.**

**Jessica**: are you going to be coming to cheerleading tryouts today after school?

**Rosalie, Bella, and Alice**: yes, we are totally excited.

**Jessica**: Just to inform you on this school the three cullen brothers are total players so if they try to charm you dont pay them any attention.

**Alice**: Man, they are good looking but me and my sisters do not tollerate jocks who play with girls emotions so count me out.

**Bella**: me too.

**Rosalie**: me three.

**Bella and alice** are fraturnal twins(17) and **Rosalie** is one year older(18)  
So, they did not all have class together **Bella and Alice** had the same scheduel other than their biology and french classes were switched and they also had lunch with **Rosalie**.

**Bella and alice** both went to english and **rosalie** went to geography.

All of them where not shocked to see that they had at least one or even two cullen brothers in their class.

**Bella and Alice**: Oh! great theirs the players what do we do Alice!

**Alice**: Be polite but act like they dont exist.

**Bella**: ok i can totally pull that off.

**Jaspers**(pov)

Dude, **Edward** look theirs the two new girls i heard they are going to be cheerleaders how cool is that seeing as we are the best football players on Forks High School football team.

**Edward**: lets introduce ourselves when the sit in front of us since those are the only seats left.

**Jasper**: i wonder if emmett has his crush in this first period class?

**Emmett**(pov)

Hey, the blonde is in this grade and in my class can you say aw-so-me-ness(Rosalie is sitting next to emmett)

**Rosalie**: Omg, of all the people in my first it had to be the cullen play that i thought was cute.

**Emmett**: Hey, my name is **Emmett Micheal Cullen** and you are new right?

**Rosalie:** Yes, I am new and my name is **Rosalie Pearl Cullen** and shut up and pay attention to the teacher.  
(under her breath she said "player")

**Emmett thinking**:Man, who told the girls that me and my brothers have been known to be what the girls call "players" emmett was so man he wanted to scream.

**Bella**(pov)

**Edward**: Hello, Im** Edward Cullen** and this is my brother **Jasper**.

**Bella**: Hi, Im **Bella Swan** and this is my sister **Alice**.

**Alice**: Sorry, to cut this conversation short but bella the bell is about to ring and we need to get to are class in **5,4,3,2,1**.  
_BRINNNNNNG_

**Bella** (in hallway): that is so cool **alice** you totally called that.

**_3 Hours Later_**

**Rosalie**: **Bella, Alice** are you ready for cheerleading tryouts?

**Alice**: Yes,im so excited

**Bella**: Ya, but the football players are having practice so while we are running are timed miles and doing flips and stuff everywhere they are going to be watching and that is making me nervous!!!

After the girls changed and went and stud next to **Jessica**!!**guess who they saw you will not believe this or will you**???

**_PLEASE COMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY NEW STORY! COMENT, COMENT AND DONT HOLD BACK IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TELL ME AND I COULD CONSIDER PUTTING IT IN MY STORY.  
I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER READY BY TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

TACKEL AND CHEER!!!

Bella: Omigosh guys look who's staring at us from the feild.

Alice: I cant believe it , I did not know that the cute players play football too.

Rosalie: Guys, line up we have to run are timed mile to see if we make the cheer squad.

(They started to run and had their ipods in so they could not hear what the guys are saying about them)

Guys-

Edward: Dude's do you see bella, man that girl is running fast and she isn't even slowing down and her sisters are right behind her, they are definantily going to make the cheer squad.

Jasper: Man, Alice is still hot even when shes all sweaty and running.

Emmett: Guys, I see the girls too ,but we have got to start practice.

Edward: ok (jasper shook his head "ok")

Emmett's the captain and he is number 1

Edward and Jasper are both co-captains and are number 2 and 3.

Girls-

The girls all finished in great timing-

1. Bella at 6 minutes and 24 seconds

2. Rosalie at 6 minutes and 30 seconds

3. Alice at 6 minutes and 31 seconds

Their goal was to get it under 8 minutes So, if they win the cheer try outs they will definatily on the squad.

Since Jessica is the captain she gets to pick which football player they have to make up a cheer for.

Alice got player number 3 /Jasper Cullen

Bella got player number 2/ Edward Cullen

Rosalie got player number 1/ Emmett " Captain" Cullen

Alice started with Jasper- HEY! EVERYBODY YOU SEE NUMBER 3 HE'S JASPER HE FLOATS THROUGH THE AIR LIKE CASPER!!! Go JASPER!!!

Jessica liked that because everybody knows that she only understands things that rime.

Bella was next with Edward's cheer- Hey!!! NUMBER 2 IS THE ONE WHO CAUSES YOU TO LOSE!!! GO EDWARD!!!

Rosalie was a little nervous but she was trying her best Emmett cheer- HEY!!! YOU SEE NUMBER 1 HE'S THE CAPTAIN AND HE WILL RUN YOU INTO ANOTHER STATE BECAUSE YOUR THE BAIT.

After they cheered Jessica said they will post the anouncement of who made the team tomorrow on the outside bullotin.

Guys-

Emmett: Edward great takel

Jasper: Emmett I think practice is over all the girls are leaving and coach doesn't like us being out here by ourselfs.

Edward: He's right.

Emmett: Ok, I will post the results tommorrow good practice everybody.( Emmett said to all the wanabee football players who tried out.)

Edward: Dude, I couldn't do my best today with bella over there cheering for me to cause the other team to lose.

Emmett: I know what your talking about Rosalie said I would run the other team into another state because they are the bait.

Jasper: I liked alice's me being able to float through the air like casper!!!

Edward: Its kind of funny that they had to make their cheers rime about us because that Jessica girl doesn't know anything other than cheer rimes.

Jasper: Lets go home , I need a shower im covered in grass.

Emmett: me too.

Edward: Ya, me three.

Girls-

Bella: We did awsome today!!!

Alice: If we get on the squad the uniform's are so awsome did you see them they are kinda striped with blue and green because we are the Fork High School Frogs.

Rosalie: We totally made the squad.

Bella: We still have to check the bullotin outside of the building.

DO YOU THINK THEY MADE IT AND YOU WOULD NOT GUESS WHO IS WAITING BY THE BULLOTIN BOARD FOR THE GIRLS!!!

PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!  
lOVE, LUCKYLUBOO 


	3. WE MADE IT

**We made it!!!**

**Bella's pov**

I woke up to Alice screaming in excitement because today is the day that we get the result's to cheer tryouts.

Alice if you don't SHUT UP and let me sleep I will burn your entire closet!!!

"Bella you can't it's time for me and rose to play Bella Barbie on you and get to school". Alice said

**Fine**, but I'm picking out my outfit.

Ok, but I have to give you full approval.

So, I walked to my closet picket out my favorite dark blue skinny jeans with blue embroidery and a dark sky blue shirt with my black sweater buttoned up. I put it on and walked to Alice's room to get approval and when I walked in Alice and rose were there in shock, they couldn't believe me Isabella Marie Swan the klutz could pick out a outfit that would totally get the boys attention.

Bella, finally my fashion sense has rubbed off on you that are the perfect outfit for you. Alice said.

Hey, she learned from me too!!!

Ok guys we have to finish getting ready or we will not see the bulletin until after lunch.

30 MINUTES LATER

We finally made it to school and when we got out of Rose's red convertible you will not believe who was standing right next to the bulletin board.

**Rose's pov**

We were walking arm in arm over to the bulletin when we got there the boys were looking at the football side and I looked at the cheerleading list that read:

Captain: Rosalie Swan

Co-Captain's: Isabella Swan and Alice Swan

Lauren Mallory

Jessica Stanley

Angela Webber

Lauren Felton

Monica Garza

Bella, Alice, and I were so excited to be Captains together!!!

We did not like that Lauren and Jessica made it but we had to get over it.

Then Emmett started asking me, Alice, and Bella if we made it

Did ya'll make the squad?

I answered Yes we did thank you for asking and walked away even though all three of us secretly wanted to start making out with them we couldn't.

**Alice pov**

Guys, did you see the guys faces when we walked away they are totally hooked!!!

We all were laughing until we had to leave for our classes.

I and Bella went to ours and enjoyed passing notes and talking about how the boys were staring at us.

_Briiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng-that was the last period bell!!!_

I met up with Bella and Rose in the locker room and we all looked so cute in our cheerleading uniforms even though the colors are green and blue for forks high school frogs.

We all walked out and we were instantly pist-off because jasper my jasper was flirting with Jessica Stanley which I hate and Edward was flirting with Lauren Mallory I could tell by looking at Bella's face she was mad. Rose looked even madder that Emmett was flirting with Angela Webber.

**All the girl's pov's**

OmiGosh look at the guys flirting with those sluts!!! Bella said.

Don't worry we will make them jealous you know how much they hate Eric, Tyler, and Mike. Rose said

Bella lets go start practice that's when the guys ran off to the field and I plugged in our radio to get practice started. Alice said

**Bella's pov**

Alice plugged in the radio and put our favorite song on its called" Electric Feel by MGMT" I started laughing when Jessica, Lauren, and Angela looked at Me, Alice, and Rose when we started jumping up and down warming up and singing:

OH GIRL Rose yelled

YOU SHOCKED ME LIKE AN ELECTIRC EEL Alice yelled

YOU TURNED ME ON WITH YOUR ELECTRIC FEEL I yelled

BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ELECTRIC GIRL. We yelled this one together

Until we noticed all the football players had stopped practice and were staring at us.

What are ya'll looking at!! Rose yelled at them.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all laughing at us so we walked up to them.

What are ya 'll laughing at? I asked

They were still laughing until they saw how mad we were.

Electric eel, Edward said trying not to laugh

Electric feel, Emmett said while still laughing

Electric Girl, Jasper said but he had stopped laughing.

Sorry, girls but that is one of our favorite songs and we were surprised ya'll were singing it, Edward said

Ok practice is over come on guys lets go I said to Alice and Rose. They nodded and we started walking until I suddenly felt to strong arms grab me from the waist.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING I SAID TURNING AND LOOKING AT EDWARDS BEAUTIFUL EYES?

I really am sorry Bella can you forgive me and after you are done changing I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?

I was in total shock but I shrugged my shoulders and said sure.

I went to the girls changing and I was ambushed by Alice and Rose who asked me a million questions.

**Alice's pov**

OMG!!! When Bella told me what Edward did I told her that jasper asked me the same thing and so did Emmett to Rose so we all had dated for tonight

I guess our whole revenge plan against the boys will not be happening, rose said

Definitely not, I can't wait to be Jasper girlfriend if he would just get the guts and ask me.

I know what you are talking about all I want to do is be with Emmett but all we have to do is wait.

**Bella pov**

Guys I want Edward as much as ya'll want Jasper and Emmett, but you have to remember that they used to be players they are slowly transforming to being on their way to becoming our boy toys.

When we were done getting dressed and ready we all looked hot.

We all walked out and to different boys.

When I was walking up to Edward he was smiling and leaned in my ear and said" don't ever do that at practice again I just wanted to run up and kiss you" I blushed and told him" know you know how I feel when you are playing at practice all hot and sweaty".

So where are we going?

It's a surprise, Edward said

When he helped me in his car which was a silver Volvo I was thinking I hope he kisses me tonight I can wait

I also was wondering where we were going that's when he got in the car and started the car and we started heading into the back roads of forks that were covered by trees on both sides.

After 10 minutes

Edward stopped the car and was smiling that crocked smile that just melts my heart.

I stared at his beautiful face until I asked him where we were

Where are we Edward?

WHERE DO YOU THINK EDWARD TOOK BELLA?

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!

LOVE, LUCKYLUBOO


End file.
